Until tonight ends
by SoraNoOjiSama
Summary: Hikaru and Haruhi are dating. But how come Hikaru still comes to Kaoru for his needs at night? Oneshot. MY FIRST FIC SO BE NICE XD Yaoi Twincest


Until Tonight Ends

Hikaru was having a relationship with Haruhi now.

They had begun dating, much to Tamaki's dismay, and they seemed happy.

Kaoru was trying hard to be happy for his brother...But...It still felt like something was missing deep inside him. He had never been truly alone before, and it was scary.

Still, Hikaru's and Haruhi's life together wasn't perfect. Nothing is. That's why whenever Hikaru and Haruhi had had a "fight", they never did fight seriously since Haruhi never caught on when Hikaru got annoyed. So Hikaru had come home from his date not feeling over joyed.

Haruhi had been like a doll and couldn't come up with any ideas of what to do, and whatever Hikaru suggested it didn't seem to fall the brown eyed girl's interests. It ended with that they just got some ice cream and sat in the park….without talking much. So when the lights had been turned off and the two boys gone to bed, even if Hikaru was dating Haruhi he still wanted to sleep in the same bed as Kaoru, Kaoru could almost tell what was coming. The first time it had happened he was surprised, but he can't really complain, since he did indeed enjoy it.

Kaoru closed his eyes and was about to enter the dream world when he felt himself being pulled back against his brothers warm chest. Hikaru placed his face between Kaoru's shoulder and neck and breathed in his brother's scent. He laid like that for about a minute before he started to place light kisses down his twin's neck, as his fingers at the same time worked to buckle up the shirt that kept him from seeing his brother's pure skin.

Kaoru turned around to meet two identical eyes looking right into his. Hikaru's eyes held passion, lust, _need. _The need to hold and be hold. The need to touch and be touched. Right now, Hikaru needed Kaoru. Haruhi couldn't read Hikaru's eyes like Kaoru could, that's why Hikaru came to Kaoru for it.

Hikaru bent forward and caught Kaoru's lips in a hungry kiss, while his hands worked its way on Kaoru's now exposed chest. He bit lightly at his brother's bottom lip, begging for an entrance. Hikaru felt the passion and lust rising from deep inside of him, and he couldn't hold it any longer. Kaoru, luckily, noticed this and let his brother's tongue enter his mouth, where both identical tongues found each other and begun to massage. Hikaru knew just how to handle his twin, a little touch there, a moan, a little nip there, a gasp. Normally Hikaru would be pleased with just the making out and the touching, but not tonight, so when one of Hikaru's hands worked its way into Kaoru's pants, Kaoru pulled away from the kiss. "Wait...Hikaru you ca--" He was interrupted by a deep moan from his own troth as Hikaru ran his hand against Kaorus cock. It felt so good...Even thought Kaoru knew that it was so wrong.

Hikaru pressed his mouth against Kaorus yet again while he slid of Kaorus pants and boxers. He then bent down between Kaorus legs.

Kaoru let out a loud gasp and clinched his hand into the sheets as Hikaru took his cock into his mouth and began to suck. Hikaru's tongue was wet and hot as it ran up, down and along the sides of Kaorus trembling cock. Kaorus face was flushed and warm as he enjoyed his brothers special treatment. He shivered and whimpered at the cold lost of contact as Hikaru pulled his mouth away, he took up two fingers to Kaorus mouth and let them slide in between his lips where Kaoru began to suck on them. Hikaru felt himself go even harder and when he was at his limit he took out his fingers from Kaorus mouth and entered them into him instead. Kaoru groaned at first, feeling a little uncomfortable, but really, he was already used to this feeling by now. Hikaru leaned up and kissed Kaoru again, and as their tongues merged he continued thrusting his fingers into his beloved brother. Feelings ran through them both as they laid there. Love. Sadness. Hatred. Friendship. Jealousy. Suffering. Emptiness. Pain. Need.

'This is wrong...' Kaoru thought to himself between his moans that were caught up by Hikaru's own mouth, swallowing them. 'Hikaru is dating someone now...He has someone else... He has Haruhi…He shouldn't come to me like this...Still…' Hikaru withdraw his fingers out of Kaoru and looked him in the eyes. 'Still I...I'm the one who welcomes him like this.' He thought as he lifted his right hand up and touched Hikaru's cheek. Hikaru closed his eyes and leaned into the touch. It somewhat made Kaoru sad, he thought that once Hikaru had gotten Haruhi he would be happy. Still he came running back like this, as if he was too scared of the out-side world. It was as Hikaru came running back and wanted to grab Kaoru and run into their world and lock the door...again. But Kaoru didn't mention any of this to his brother, he was afraid how he would react.

Kaoru let his hand slide down on Hikaru's chest while still looking at him in the eyes. Hikaru leaned down and started to kiss and lick Kaorus neck

He snuggled close against Kaorus ear and whispered "I want to be inside you..." Kaorus breathing had gone back to normal even thought his pulse was still rising. He answered his brother by kissing him lightly on the cheek. Hikaru then, without warning, entered Kaoru.

Kaoru gasped and started to breathe heavily. Hikaru thrusted in and out of Kaoru in a slow pace, since he knew that if he went to fast it would only hurt for his twin. Their bodies stroke against each other as their love was taking a true from. Between all the gasps and moans, both boys lost themselves in each other. Hikaru took Kaorus cock into one of his hands and began to pump it. Kaoru grabbed the sheets as he felt like he was going to explode. Then both came at the same time, Kaoru in Hikaru's hand and Hikaru inside Kaoru.

Hikaru the pulled out of Kaoru and turned them over so Kaoru was laying on Hikarus warm body. Hikaru snuggled his face into Kaorus hair and breathed in the wonderful scent of just Kaoru. And as they both were drifting into sleep Kaoru felt a sick thankful feeling inside him. 'At least there...there is something that only I can give Hikaru that Haruhi can't. So...Please let this times Hikaru be mine alone...At least until tonight ends.' He then closed his eyes and feel asleep in his precious brothers warm embrace.


End file.
